


Voltron Squad Costume Party Oneshot

by invisible_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_light/pseuds/invisible_light
Summary: Originally part of Klancetober and continued here, this is a oneshot about the Voltron squad at a charity costume party for Halloween.





	Voltron Squad Costume Party Oneshot

The whole group had decided to meet up for lunch together, all crowded around a table meant for six in a small restaurant they all loved. Shiro, Adam, Allura, and Coran sat on one side of the table and Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance were on the other. Keith and Lance were holding hands under the table, of course, and they knew Shiro and Adam, who had recently gotten engaged a few weeks back, were as well.

"Where's Romelle?" Pidge asked Allura. "i thought she was going to be here."

"Shay is showing her around," Allura smiled at the mention of her girlfriend, who she'd been in a long-distance relationship with until recently when Romelle moved in with her. Shay was Hunk's girlfriend, and he grinned at her name, too.

"Well, can you get a message to both of them?" Pidge asked. "There's this costume dance for charity tonight, and I was wondering if everyone could go together."

"That sounds awesome!" Shiro smiled. "What kind of costumes did you have in mind?"

"You guys will have to figure it out yourself, I already have something set up with Matt," Pidge smirked. "He's setting up over there right now."

"Shay and I already have our costumes put together, since we were gonna hand out candy in costume on Halloween itself," Hunk smiled. "She's a moon goddess and I'm the sun god!"

"Weren't they siblings in Greek mythology?" Keith asked.

"Hush, they're being romantic!" Allura laughed. "Romelle and I have our costumes too, we're going as princess pirates together."

"We need to get ours ready anyway," Adam said, looking at Shiro. "Might as well do it today."

"We never talked about what we were going to do," Lance said to Keith, turning to him. "We need to figure that out."

The rest of lunch was spent talking about costumes and the dance that night, and by the time everyone split up to go get ready, Keith and Lance were both hyper with excitement.

"What should we do?" Lance asked as they walked to the nearest Halloween costume store (because those existed for this purpose exactly).

"Oooh a knight and a prince would be cool!" Keith said.

"You just want to carry a weapon!" Lance protested, dragging him away from the fake swords. "But actually... a knight and a princess would be pretty funny..."

"I call dibs on being the knight!" Keith shouted immediately.

"No," Lance smirked. "I say we do rock-paper-scissors for it. Winner gets to be the knight."

"You're on!" Keith yelled, jumping into position immediately.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

\- - -

A couple hours later, the two walked into the community center together, Lance smirking in a suit of fake armor and Keith pouting in a bright red dress and heels, elaborate makeup thanks to Romelle and Allura completing the look.

The second the others in their group saw them, they burst into laughter, phones immediately coming out to get blackmail pictures.

"I hate you," Keith muttered to Lance, who was posing beside him, loving the attention.

"You know if i was in the dress I'd be getting into this and having a good time," Lance whispered. "And you'd be having fun as the knight. Now listen, nothing is lame or embarrassing if you don't give a fuck, remember? So have fun! Get into it and everyone will love it even more, and then you won't be miserable all night!"

Keith hated to admit it, but he was right. So he sighed, visualizing all of his embarrassment leaving his body, and grinned as he opened his eyes, realizing just how ridiculous he looked. He pretended to faint into Lance's arms, getting a whole new round of laughter from his friends, which only made him laugh more. Suddenly Lance picked him up bridal-style, getting a loud squeak of surprise out of him, and carried him the rest of the way to their friends, who immediately surrounded them and started talking.

Keith saw Matt and Pidge and CP30 and R2D2, respectively, and grinned, then spotting Allura and Romelle as Han and Leia (Allura's hair was tied up around her head in a bun and Keith had to admit, space buns suited Romelle) behind them. "I thought you were going as pirate princesses!" he called to Allura.

"We decided a group theme would be more fun, and we hadn't finished sewing them anyway," she explained. Yup, that was right. She and Romelle made all of their own costumes. They were always super elaborate when they were done, and they looked  _awesome._

Keith spotted Shiro and Adam to the side and burst into laughter. Adam appeared to be a vampire, with a long black cloak and fangs that he knew Shiro had persuaded him to use, and fake blood stained his old white button-up Keith remembered he didn't use anymore. He had to say, the image of Shiro was a werewolf, especially a low budget one, was just about the funniest things he'd ever seen.

"Shut up, princess!" Shiro laughed, shoving him slightly. Keith yelped, still not having gotten a hang of the heels, and Lance caught him quickly, grinning and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're safe now, my love," he bowed dramatically.

"Oh thank you, handsome knight," Keith said, deciding to play along as he clasped his hands near his heart. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Well..." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Shiro yelled, throwing up his arms and turning away. "No one wants to hear what you're about to say except for Keith, so just stop right there."

"Shiroooo," Keith whined, burying his face in Lance's shoulder.

"Why are you always like this?" Romelle laughed, leaning into Allura, who smile at her fondly.

Keith noticed Hunk and Shay then, both looking stunning in sparkling outfits he remembered Allura and Romelle had made, with the help of the costumes' owners, of course. All four of them were incredibly gifted with crafting and arts, it was amazing.

Shay's long black dress glittered with fake grey and white jewels, sequins sparkling on the fancy neckline and draping sleeves. Hunk's outfit, though bright gold with yellow, orange, and white highlights, somehow matched perfectly, the same flowing yet contained feel to his suit, which shone just as much as his girlfriend's. The two looked perfect together, like they completed each other, and they really did.

"You guys look amazing!" Keith told them, staring at awe at the detail on their costumes.

"So do you, malady," Hunk teased. Keith reached down and took off one of his heels, holding it up threateningly. Hunk immediately backed away, laughing as he put his hands up defensively. "I surrender, fair princess!" he yelled.

"See, who needs a knight like me when the maiden herself is so skilled with the greatest weapon of all that even I cannot use?" Lance teased, coming up behind Keith. "Even I, the strongest knight in the kingdom, cannot master the high heeled shoe."

"You're next," Keith said, pointing the heel at his throat.

Lance grinned again, making Keith break immediately. "See, I'm no use here!" he said.

At that moment, Coran entered the community center, making the whole group fall silent.

"What is he... wearing?" Lance whispered in Keith's ear, gently putting his hand on his waist as he put his shoe back on.

Coran had slicked his hair back, a strange helmet of some sort perched on top of his head while giant red frameless glasses rested on his face. He was wearing some weird variant of a uniform, maybe supposed to resemble a knight's, that was a strange combination of orange, blue, and green, with reflective sensors on his elbows and knees, like he was going to go biking somewhere in the dark right after the dance.

"Coran!" Allura called out in greeting. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"You all look better than a group of lyacks before performing their mating ritual!" he proclaimed loudly as he approached, as if every single guest at the party wasn't already staring at them in confusion.

"Uh... thanks?" Lance said.

"Keith! I knew you would always make a gorgeous princess!" Coran said eagerly, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm happy to see you accepting your true self."

"Umm... thanks, Coran," Keith said. "You look... interesting?"

"I'm glad you're a man of culture and you fully appreciate the work I put into the detail on this!" Coran said. "I spent hours perfecting the angle of the reflectors against the glare of the sequins, and I think I finally worked it out to the best it can be!"

"It looks great, Coran," Shiro assured him.

"Shiro, I'm so delighted you're finally accepting yourself as well!" he said. "It's nice to see you dressed up in the form I know you're most comfortable in."

Adam snorted loudly as Shiro turned as red as Coran's glasses. "I'm... uh... I'm not a furry, Coran, if that's what you're implying."

"Not at all!" Coran said, then turning to Keith and stage-whispering, "That's what they all say at first. We need to be open and welcoming so he feels comfortable being himself around us."

"Uhh... okay," was all Keith manged to say.

"Keith!" Shiro hissed. "I'm not a furry!"

"Really?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Because in that outfit... doesn't seem like such a truthful claim to me."

"Oh, shut up."

Everyone talked for a while longer before the music started to get louder and the other guests began to dance. Matt and Pidge immediately started doing the robot, or their own even worse versions of it that went with their costumes, and Allura and Romelle went onto the dance floor together, spinning around and laughing together. Hunk awkwardly asked Shay to dance, a blushy mess, but Shay just smiled kindly and took his hand, the two looking like royalty as they began to dance around the room. Adam and Shiro had mysteriously disappeared by now, and Keith only groaned as he realized.

"C'mon, Adam, can you  _not_ be a furry for five seconds?" he muttered to himself.

"M'lady, may I have this dance?" Lance bowed, holding out a hand.

Keith grinned and took it. "Yes, of course you may," he laughed as Lance immediately stood and spun him onto the dance floor, the two ballroom dancing around to the pop music dramatically. This meant Lance was spinning and dipping Keith every ten seconds, kissing him every time he dipped and caught him, of course, but the two were having so much fun they didn't mind. Keith did take off his heels pretty early into the night, groaning as he asked Allura and Romelle, who had taken a quick break, how they survived in those things all the time.

"Now you know our pain," Allura laughed. "Want to dress like that every day now?"

"Hell no," Keith said, eyes wide. "I bow down to you in utmost respect, great women," he said, mow-bowing at the two. "I beg of you, glorious lesbian," he said to Romelle, "please, lend me your wisdom on how to get through the night."

"Oooh!" she said, jumping up excitedly. "Let me see the skirt of your dress!" Keith stood still and tried to twist around to see what Romelle was doing as she shifted the fabric. When she stepped back, it was tied up around Keith's waist so it was shorter and easier to move in. "There!" she grinned. "Now you can be like a ninja princess or something!"

"Thank you so much," Keith said, pulling a small fake knife from the many folds of his skirt and sticking it in his fancy braid, right near his head where the braid first began. "There, now the look fits," he nodded. Then he turned to Allura. "Great bisexual, what is your advice?"

"Dance like hell," she said confidently. "Also, let me get a few hundred pictures of you and Lance like that, I know I'll never see you in a dress again and that is way too hilarious to miss."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll grab him and we can do that now if you want."

Allura jumped up and grinned, pulling her phone from her bag. "Yes!" she squealed. "I'm gonna get so much blackmail from this," she murmured, and Keith prayed he'd heard her wrong as he ran into the crowd to find Lance again, finding his boyfriend talking to Pidge and Matt in the opposite corner.

"Hey, great savior," he said, grabbing Lance's ear and dragging him away. "C'mon, Han wants to do a photoshoot or something."

"Owwww, let go!" Lance whined.

"Bye, Romeo and Juliet!" Pidge called, snickering.

"Romeo wasn't a knight!" Keith shouted over his shoulder as he continued to pull Lance away. "And Juliet wasn't a princess, she was just rich! Get your facts right!"

"Ooh, didn't know we were dealing with Shakespeare himself over here," Pidge said loudly.

Keith just scowled and pulled Lance through the dance floor towards Allura, who was taking excitedly to Hunk and Shay as she fiddled with her camera. He suddenly felt a tug on his arm and stumbled, Lance catching him smoothly and leaning in to kiss him.

"Why are you so extra?" Keith laughed when they parted.

"Only the best for my boyfriend," Lance replied with a wink, pulling him to his feet and pulling him over to Allura.

An hour and at least thirty high-quality pictures later, the three returned to the dance, Allura calling Hunk and Shay over to photograph them, too. "Thanks!" she called to Keith and Lance as they walked away.

"Well, what should we do for the hour we have left?" Lance asked.

"Umm... dancing's nice?" Keith suggested.

Lance grinned, taking his hands. "I like the sound of that."

A slow song began as they walked onto the dance floor and Lance immediately twirled Keith so he ended up in him arms, grinning at his flustered prince.

"Why do you do this to me," Keith whined, ducking his head as his face burned.

"Because you're adorable when you're flustered," Lance grinned, leaning in and kissing his forehead. "Now," he said, stepping back to bow dramatically, as he did before every song they danced to, "May I have this dance, my heavenly princess?"

"Shut up," Keith smiled, his face still red as he took Lance's outstretched hand and began to slow dance with him. "You don't even have to ask, you know," he murmured as they swayed back and forth together.

"I know, I just like making you blush more," Lance smirked.

Keith suddenly grinned, a need for revenge taking over him. He abruptly spun Lance around and dipped him, leaning over him with a grin as Lance's face turned bright red. "I can kind of understand that," he grinned, leaning in and kissing him quickly before pulling him up and returning to their original positions.

"So..." Lance murmured, his cheeks still flushed, "How did you like being a princess today?"

"It's not that bad," Keith said. "Granted, that may have been mostly because of my knight in shining armor with me but it was pretty fun."

"Well, being your knight in shining armor was an honor, malady," Lance grinning, starting to bow again.

"Nope, we're done with that now," Keith smiled. "Though honestly, you would make a pretty good knight in real life if you acted with everyone the way you did with me tonight."

"But where's the fun in that?" Lance said. "And I think you'd be a pretty badass princess yourself."

"But wearing dresses all the time?" Keith frowned. "I don't think so. I'd rather be a prince."

"But then you'd have to marry some random girl for a peace treaty or whatever," Lance said.

"If I was a princess I'd have to marry some 40-year-old drunk anyway!" Keith protested. "I wouldn't get to marry the hot knight no matter what, so maybe a servant would be better. Than maybe we could figure something out."

"Who's to say we couldn't run away together?" Lance raised his eyebrows.

"As long as you weren't saving me and I got to kick some butt on our escape too," Keith grinned.

"Oh, I'd just stand back and let you do it," Lance smiled. "I imagine I'd be a pretty bad knight anyway."

"I don't think so," Keith insisted. "You could charm any intruders into giving up within seconds."

"Whatever you say," Lance shrugged. "I'm immune to charm after my own abilities."

"Are you so sure about that?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You're the exception to that," Lance added quickly.

"I thought so," Keith nodded, letting Lance twirl him around again.

The slow song ended and another upbeat one began, but the two didn't change their dancing pattern all that much, laughing as they twirled and spun and fell on top of each other over and over again. The remaining time was up before they knew it and everyone was thanked for attending and politely asked to get out so the place could be cleaned. Keith and Lance found the rest of the group and found that instead of going out for coffee or something afterwards, like they had planned on, everyone wanted to return home, too tired to do anything.

"You still want to go somewhere?" Lance asked his boyfriend as they started their walk home.

"In this thing?" Keith frowned down at his skirt, which was now flowing around his feet again as his heels clicked on the sidewalk. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, we look too straight," Lance nodded. "Wanna order takeout when we get home?"

"I'm definitely down for that," Keith grinned.

"Race you there! Loser has to pay!" Lance laughed, starting to run.

"You asshole! I'm heels and a dress!" Keith yelled, taking off his heels and hitching up his skirt as he ran after his boyfriend.

Needless to say, Lance won and was already on the phone ordering by the time Keith stumbled inside. Keith glared at him and darted into their bedroom to change into a sweatshirt and sweatpants, sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face while he waited for Lance to finish.

"I'm in love with an idiot," he said loudly when Lance finally hung up.

"I'll pay if you want, I know it sucks to run barefoot," he offered, walking over and kissing his forehead.

Keith let himself melt, grabbing Lance's collar and pulling him down to get a full kiss on the lips. "You better," he said as they parted.

"You can pay me back later," Lance winked as he went to change.

"I think not!" Keith yelled after him.

"I think so!"

"Shut up!"

"Love you too!"

Keith sighed, flopping back on the couch and curling up under a blanket. He really was in love with an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is super awkward, I wasn't really sure how to wrap it up. Hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
